


Admiring from Afar

by lusciousluxe



Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciousluxe/pseuds/lusciousluxe
Summary: Just a small little piece for some soft lesbian feels.
Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784731
Kudos: 6





	Admiring from Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muhleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhleh/gifts).



> Inspired by the song 'She' by Dodie Clark.

Robin keeps glancing at where Hargrove and Heather are laughing over their single scoop cones, a feeling of sadness and anxiety building in the center of her chest. She knows that Steve is worried. She can almost feel his gaze on her back. But she can't acknowledge it. If she does, she might just break. 

After that night, coming down from whatever drug the Russians used, Steve and Robin have had a bond. Have become best friends essentially. Every night, after their shifts at Scoops, they commiserate over their hopeless crushes on the two lifeguards. 

So here Robin is, pining over a straight girl. And she knows that it's bad. That she's just hurting herself. But, God, Heather is so pretty. Her hair, up or down, shiny curls and so much bounce. Her skin, golden and freckled from the sun. Her constant smile, and the laughter she gives so freely. And Robin can't deny that the aching in her chest is sometimes so sweet. 

Oftentimes, when Robin feels particularly cruel, she'll think about what Heather would taste like if they kissed. She knows that Heather's go to lip gloss is flavoured like a peach fizz. And when her and Billy come to Scoops, she always orders the birthday cake ice cream. But sometimes Robin imagines that Heather will taste just like how fall feels. But when that happens, Robin reminds herself that Heather doesn't spend any time thinking about how Robin tastes. That she tastes of nothing at all.

Robin mentally shakes herself, attention drawn away from the two other teens, to the small child trying to peer into the cases to see all the flavours. And she knows that all of the thoughts she's had today about Heather are going to cause an uneasy sleep, but Robin thinks that it's a small price to pay to share a space with the other girl.

Heather can't stand ice cream at this point. She's had it nearly everyday this summer. But if this is how she is able to stare at Robin Buckley, she'll do it for the rest of her life. 

Billy comes with her because he can't seem to go a single day without seeing Harrington. And so the two of them sit in the same booth after work, and over cones, complain about the tragedy of their love lives. 

From the corner of her eye, Heather can see the soft smile on Robin's face. The kindness and sweetness that she seems to radiate anytime she talks to the small kids at the counter. A pang of longing and desire go through her. She can almost picture a small body running around with bright hazel eyes and honey brown hair. 

But Heather knows that it's a fantasy. She's so damaged from the events of last summer. From that place of crushing fear and anger that she was trapped in. From the trauma of possibly dying, but not really being dead. And she knows that Robin is too good to have to deal with that. Too good to have those horrors ruin her.

Billy knows where those thoughts stem from. Why they are both so terrified of the two teens in terrible sailor uniforms. They can't stomach the idea that they could be the ones to hurt them. However unintentionally. 

When the memories begin to take up too much space, too much energy, too much of everything and anything, Heather tries to imagine what kissing Robin would be like. She knows that Robin smells faintly of chamomile and lavender. Like sleep. And she knows that Robin prefers apple juice to coffee or tea, and drinks it all the time. All Heather can picture, all that she can feel, is that kissing Robin is like a story. Full of everything good and happy, but sometimes a little bit scary. With rises and falls, sometimes sweet, sometimes painful. But no matter what, you can never regret experiencing it.

Heather tries to pretend that she can crawl into bed next to Robin at the end of the day. That they can spend their lives talking and kissing. That she can fill album after album of polaroids of them. But she never really allows herself to hope too much. Never allows the idea of that kind of peace.


End file.
